It is known to manufacture automobiles by combining modules that are manufactured by the automobile manufacturer or by other suppliers of modules. Assembly is faster because less of the vehicle is assembled in the automaker""s plant. Suppliers will make the modules at their own plants and deliver them to the exact location and at the exact time scheduled for integration by the automaker. The result is the manufacture of an automobile with a dramatic reduction in parts, time and cost.
Instead of needing a big inventory of parts, automakers can build every car to order. The cost of designing, engineering and manufacturing the car is shifted to the suppliers. Obtaining modules from suppliers frees up space in automaker assembly plants and also frees up money that enables sales prices to be reduced so that. better profit margins are attained by the automobile manufacturer.
This invention introduces an innovative futuristic process for the manufacture, assembly, acquisition, usage and recovery of automotive vehicles in a manner that maximizes the ease and professionalism of customer selection and acquisition, choice and exchange, usage and return, and vehicle recovery, while also maximizing the economic value to both the customer and the contributors to the vehicle""s manufacturing and assembly and ensuring enhanced customer loyalty while creating numerous strategic equity partnerships among key providers of manufacturing components and other services.
This invention provides a system wherein the automobile manufacturer involves module suppliers as partners in the manufacture, distribution and/or service of the modular automobile, and ownership of the automobile in perpetuity. Worn out modules will be returned to the module manufacturers, hereinafter referred to as integrators, for re-building or replacement.
Rather than being paid for their respective component contributions, integrators would own in perpetuity the proportional equity cash flow percentage relative to their percentage contribution of the vehicle""s total value. A sample distribution is shown below:
What is a Module?
In its simplest form, a module is an assembly made up of different car parts. When the module is bolted onto a car, it allows many different parts to be installed at the same time. It may be an interior module including seats, door panels, instrument panel, overhead system, etc. It might be a front-end module that contains the radiator, cooling fan, headlights and bumper. Or it could be a rolling chassis that includes everything needed to make an entire vehicle but the body and interior. Modules can also provide services such as retailing, finance, insurance, etc., rather than manufactured elements.
Typically, a manufactured module is made up of parts that require different engineering disciplines to interact with one another.
Different automakers and suppliers have different ideas of how many modules will be needed to make an automobile.
Cars and trucks can be assembled quicker. The goal is to get the vehicle in the hands of the buyer in less than a week. Today, it takes about 40 days.
At the termination of each vehicle""s lifetime, integrated vehicle modules are returned to the integrators for reuse and recycling of materials and components, which they would actually own.
System Benefits
In the present invention, the following benefits are achieved:
Customer retention.
Shortening of value chain.
Reduce capital employed in manufacturing.
Maximize customer choice.
Genuine shared equity with partners throughout value chain.
Environmentally cutting-edge friendly.
Allows vehicle portability and optimization for customers (e.g., they could use it anywhere in North America because all airports would have such cars at rental car locations, or on an as-needed basis, as for residents of Manhattan, Downtown Chicago or San Francisco, or for families that need a second or third car only occasionally).
All inclusive transportation package incorporates insurance, maintenance, rental replacement during travel with yearend income tax-business expense printout of each trip, day and time, from start to end points based on GPS system and vehicle transponder.
Cell telephones and GPS map locators would be included in all vehicles, with calls paid for on your AutoCard 2000 account. Locators in addition to normal GPS mapping functions would direct you to the nearest AutoCard 2000 lot-any time you wanted to change cars. The cell phone would allow you to call ahead to the specific lot location to make a reservation, within the option limits of your Platinum-Gold-Regular AutoCard 2000 package.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.